


freckles and constellations

by ecrowe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kinda fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet, counting freckles, john the fuck, long tags, sagittarius and aries consellations, sleepy dave, you almost turn him on and then abscond the hell away and go to sleep gj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrowe/pseuds/ecrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I count your freckles?" the brunette asked, his smile growing larger. Dave opened his eyes and snorted.</p><p>"John that is literally impossible." </p><p>I'm sososo bad at making a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	freckles and constellations

**Author's Note:**

> sup  
> tell me if you likey likey it thanks

"Hey," John whispered, softly snudging Dave's shoulder. He shifted his position so he was laying on his side, with his blue eyes facing Dave's almost asleep figure. 

"Hmm?" he mumbled, turning his head to John. 

"Can I count your freckles?" the brunette asked, his smile growing larger. Dave opened his eyes and snorted.

"John that is literally impossible." 

He fell quiet for a moment, thinking. His eyes locked on Dave, on his soft pale skin, the dim red light from the lamp placed on the bedside next to him carefully caressing his freckled cheeks. His long, blonde eyelashes fluttering and his mouth slightly ajar, with sleepy crimson eyes, almost falling asleep.

"You know I'm very patient when it comes to things like this," John answered, making Dave's eyes open again in confusion. "Come on."

The brunette got up, sitting cross-legged in front of his boyfriend. Dave sighed and lazily rubbed his eyes before adapting to the same position as John.  

"I swear John, if I'm going to fall asleep tomorrow at maths I'm going to kill you," Dave mumbled, looking at him.

John snickered. "Don't worry."

He placed his glasses comfortably on his nose. 

"Closer." 

Dave moved closer, considerably closing some amount of distance between them. John sighed and ordered him to come closer again. And he did; Dave was now sitting in his lap. John smiled, slight buck-teeth showing. 

"One, two, three, four," John began to count, making Dave laugh. 

"This is ridiculous."

"Shut up Dave," John whispered back, smiling. 

John placed his palms on either side of Dave's face, pulling him closer. The blonde's eyes closed, waiting for John to do something. He kissed his forehead, navigating lower to the bridge of his nose where he had a lot of brown-rusty freckles,  to the tip of his nose, and then to those cheeks he loved to see flushed in red, and then to his soft lips, kissing him lightly.  

"I'm almost sure that your beautiful face is covered in almost 156 and a half freckles," John said, still smiling, his forehead resting against Dave's.

Dave chuckled, "and a half?" 

"Yeah."

The blonde giggled again and pecked John's lips. John bit his bottom lip placing them on Dave's warm neck, kissing softly the parts of his pale skin that were mostly covered in the browny points. He moved his lips to his shoulders, kissing along the way - he thanks God they sleep shirtless. He looked up at Dave who was already quietly glancing at him, humming. 

"Do you remember," John sighed, settling his left arm on Dave's shoulder, "when I actually found the sagittarius constellation on your back?"

Dave quietly laughed. "Yeah. It was so awesome." 

"I wanna find more," John simply said, moving Dave back in front of him, on the erratic placed blue-ish blanket. Dave looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a very curious man". John smiled. 

He leaned forward, locking Dave's lips into a kiss, again. His slim fingers slid lower on Dave's body leaving goosebumps and skin on fire behind. He pulled the elastic of Dave's red sweatpants, making him squirm in his hold. He smoothly shoved them down, brushing his palms by the blonde's legs, thighs, down to his ankles. John bit his boyfriend's lower lip, making him whine. He pulled him closer. 

Dave's arms were laced around John's neck, keeping him close. His fingers locked around John's black messy hair, as he lowered his trail of kisses to his chest, stomach, abdomen, kissing his leg and his inner thigh. He stopped for a moment and glanced up at Dave's panting expression, and he was quite sure the red on his face was because of blushing and not because of the lamp. 

"I think I've found aries," he snickered. 

Dave chuckled.

His eyes moved back to his body, looking at the messy crowds of freckles placed here and there. He just loved the way his boyfriend's body looked, no matter how much he would say that he looks weird with points on him. His skin was damn soft, almost like a baby's, and his lips were the sweetest and the silkiest shit John ever had the chance to put his mouth on. And then there was his neck- his neck covered in another army of freckles and purple hickies, red marks. Marks that were quietly screaming "property of John!". 

He got up again and kissed Dave's forehead, shoving the clothing on the floor before curling his arm around Dave's waist yanking him down on the bed. 

"Sleep tight," John smiled, sniffing Dave's blonde hair. The blonde hummed in responde and nuzzled his nose in the crook of John's neck.


End file.
